


Small in Comparison

by Hazzaandloubearforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Fluffy Smut, Graphic, M/M, One Shot, Size Kink, Smut, Top Harry, louis wearing harry's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaandloubearforever/pseuds/Hazzaandloubearforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It first started out as a joke. Harry would always poke fun at his boyfriend for him being short. Granted Harry was probably overly tall for his age and Louis was spot on, it didn't stop the Cheshire lad from teasing his lover from time to time. The Doncaster boy didn't mind the playful insults, instead he just laughed along with his boyfriend and replied with some snarky remark. At one point, the size difference began to take an effect to the blue eyed boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small in Comparison

**Author's Note:**

> Another smutty story for you lovely readers! :)

It first started out as a joke. Harry would always poke fun at his boyfriend for him being short. Granted Harry was probably overly tall for his age and Louis was spot on, it didn't stop the Cheshire lad from teasing his lover from time to time. The Doncaster boy didn't mind the playful insults, instead he just laughed along with his boyfriend and replied with some snarky remark. At one point, the size difference began to take an effect to the blue eyed boy. He wondered if Harry's comical jeers were his polite way of chastising him for being so short and if he rather date someone who was a couple inches taller. That apprehension died out almost immediately when his boyfriend grabbed him by the waist, yanking him into his body and whispering, "Our height difference drives me crazy."

Louis didn't expect those six words to have such a large affect on him but it did. Since then, he wanted to find a way to continue to drive his lover crazy and there was nothing better than wearing Harry's clothes. The blue eyed boy smirked wickedly as devised a devious plan and if everything worked out correctly, he'd end up fucked out and exhausted by the end of the night.

Harry was due home any time now from a night out with the other boys and it gave Louis four hours to prepare everything. He quickly rid himself of his clothes, pulling out one of Harry's scoop neck tees and a pair of jogger shorts and slipping them on. The Doncaster boy smirked almost maniacally at the thought of Harry's reaction to seeing the boy wearing his clothes.

The older boy nearly jumped when the door opened and closed with a soft slam and the sound of keys landing on the dressed in the hallway. "Lou?"

"Yeah, babe, I'm in the bedroom," Louis replied, unable to keep the flirtatious smirk off his face. 

Louis heard the shuffling of feet down the hallway before they stopped and Louis looked up, seeing the Cheshire lad frozen in the doorway, lustful gaze pointed at the blue eyed boy and a crooked smirk painted on his face. "Lou?"

"Hey, Hazza," Louis smirked, toying with the hem of his tee. "Did you have fun tonight?"  
Harry's eyes explored Louis' body, noticing how diminutive the boy looked in his clothes. The navy scoop neck tee hung off one of his shoulders revealing part of his chest tattoo and his jogger shorts flooded well past his knees. 

"Y-Yeah, great time," Harry nodded, stepping into the room and making a beeline for his boyfriend. "Whatcha wearing, babe?"

"Oh, these?" The Doncaster boy smirked, pulling at the tee. "You see, all my clothes were dirty and I thought I'd borrow some of yours. You don't mind, do you?"

Louis' seductive voice was enough to make the boy weak in the knees as he grabbed the navy tee and pulled the boy into his body, hands immediately toying with the hem of the shirt. "God, Lou, you look so sexy in my clothes. It's like I own you."

The blue eyed boy shuttered at his boyfriend's words and trailed his fingers up the lean torso, curling his arms around his neck and playing with the hair on the back of his neck. "Do I?"

"Yes," Harry whispered, eyes going dark with arousal as his hands gripped the sides of the shirt and yanked the boy even closer to his body before crashing their lips together in a teeth-shattering kiss causing the older boy to gasp and grip Harry's hair, grinding his startled erection against Harry's slowly hardening one. Harry led Louis backward until the boy was pinned against the wall. The Doncaster boy immediately pulled away, staring up at his boyfriend with wide, frenzied eyes.

"Haz?" Louis' whispered, gasping when the younger pinned him with an intense gaze.

"M'gonna fuck you, Lou," Harry growled before spinning Louis around and pushing him up against the wall and moving up behind him. He nipped at Louis' ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth before he whispered, "Gonna fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk for weeks."

"Y-You promise?" Louis panted, gasping when he felt Harry place his hands above his head and grip them with one hand while the other went around to palm the smaller boy through his shorts. "F-Fuck, Haz."

"You can bet on it, babe," Harry snarled before his hand delved beneath the nylon shorts and grabbed Louis' erection. "Going bare today, hm? You must really wanna get fucked tonight."

Louis whined clenched his fists as Harry began stroking his cock, moaning when his thumb brushing over the slit. "Shit, Harry, just fuck me. No prep, j-just do it!"

Harry was taken aback by his boyfriend's plea and he smirked in satisfaction and that way he could make the boy unravel. "Fuck you dry, Lou? You sure you can handle that?"

"Yesyesyes," Louis moaned, grinding his hips into Harry's fist, anything for some sort of friction. "Please, Hazza, fuck me, do something--shit!" the elder boy cried out when his boyfriend squeezed his dick.

"You're such a little cockslut for me, Lou. Begging to be fucked. Such a good little whore for me, aren't you, babe?"

Louis was losing it. He doesn't think he'd ever been this hard before and the filthy words spilling from his lover's lips were his kryptonite. All the blue eyed boy could think about was Harry's bulge pressed against his arse and lazily grinding against him. "Y-Your little cockslut, Harry. Just please fuck me, touch me, do something!"

Harry snickered behind Lou released his hands and cock so he could fumble with his own clothes, quickly stripping himself down until he was naked as the day he was born and yanking Louis' shorts down, the fabric catching the elder boy's cock and earning a breathy moan in reply. The Cheshire boy placed two fingers at Louis' lips and leaned forward whispering in his ear. "Suck."  
Louis immediately complied, drawing two of his boyfriend's fingers to his mouth and sucking fiercely, liberally coating them until they were soaked with saliva. Harry removed his fingers and trailed them down his back and in between his arse cheeks, teasing around his entrance, loving how submissive his lover became when they were in this state. He wasted no time, plunging his fingers inside and burying them up the knuckle.

"Fuck!" Louis gasped as he was jolted forward by the rough thrust. "Sh-Shit, Haz, yes!"

"You like that, babe? Love being fucked by my fingers?" Harry snarled against his ear, nipping at the flesh. 

Louis ground back against his fingers, trying to get Harry's fingers to go in deeper and brushing against the bundle of nerves that made the boy's legs turn to jelly. His boyfriend was teasing him, he knew it, but he wasn't sure how much he could handle it. "F-Fuck, Harry, if you don't get on with it, you're never touching me again!"

Harry snorted at that and crooked his fingers, nailing Louis' prostate dead on. "You wouldn't last, babe. You're such a whore for me, you'd be begging me to fuck you after a day."

Louis' yelped when Harry's fingers brushed against his prostate, nails scratching the walls as he scrabbled for purchase. "H-Harry, now, fuck me now."

If Harry wasn't so hard and to the point of getting blue balls, he would have continued his onslaught, enjoying watching his boyfriend writhe and moan because of him. But the Cheshire boy was desperate for release and quickly moved closer behind Louis, removing his fingers and gripping the base of his cock. He teased Louis' hole before plunging dry into the constricting heat. Louis' eyes snapped shut and he gasped as he felt himself stretched past his limit, the burn from being thrust into dry only adding to the pleasure.

"Holy fuck, Harry, ngh," Louis moaned, hand coming back to grip Harry's ass. "S-So big...so good."

Harry grabbed Louis' wrists again and pinned them above his head. "Keep them there," he ordered before he dropped his hands to the tanned hips and pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in, jarring the boy. 

"HARRY!" Louis screamed. "Fuck!"

"You like that, huh? " Harry smirked, lips nipping at his ear. "Like when I fuck you hard."

Louis whimpered and nodded, breaths coming out in pants as he clenched and unclenched fists. His boyfriend was pounding into him so good, he was losing it. He feared that he was gonna come too quickly and he'd be punished if he did. "Harry, cl-close, shit."

"Already?" Harry quirked a brow. "But we've only just begun, Lou. IT's not like you've been sex deprived."

"You're just so good, Haz, so fucking good," the blue eyed boy whined. "H-Harder."  
Harry complied, tightening his grip on the lad's hips and pummeling into the boy, pulling cries from the Doncaster's throat left and right. He felt this ending nearing and he knew it was early but he didn't care. Feeling Louis writhe beneath him and moan his name was pushing the younger lad to the end. Suddenly, Louis stiffened in front of him, crying out Harry's name as he splattered the wall in front of him with his come. Louis clenched around Harry, milking his member for all its worth and pushing the boy over. Harry's fingers dug into his hips, his teeth sinking into a tanned shoulder as he explode inside his boyfriend growling out his name.

The older boy panted, collapsing against the wall and felt Harry's weight on his back as the Cheshire lad collapsed on him. "Th-That was am-mazing," Louis' whispered.

The boy was incoherent, the after effects of his orgasm still evident. All he could do was nod and stroke his lover's skin, trying to regain his breathing. "D-Definitely."

"Maybe I should wear your clothes more often," Louis taunted.

"Maybe you should."


End file.
